O Vermelho do Céu
by Sukitz
Summary: Já faziam noites que Aragorn observava o amigo de orelhas pontudas enquanto este não dormia. O que estaria acontecendo para deixá-lo tão inquieto a ponto de não dormir?


A lua cheia brilhava, no céu, com o vermelho das batalhas que feriam a Terra Média. Aquele espetáculo que marcava o início do fim assustava os viajantes, por mais que nenhum deles tivesse a coragem para admitir para os outros.

Montaram acampamento em uma parte fechada da floresta, no medo de serem vistos pelos espiões de Saruman. Gimli foi o primeiro a cair no sono, logo depois de tentar melhorar o clima com uma piada ofensiva aos elfos.

Aragorn se deitou, falando para o loiro não se incomodar com os comentários do anão. Estava bastante escuro e mal conseguia enxergar o contorno de Legolas, que se mantinha sentado ao pé de uma árvore. Ele estava estranho a alguns dias. Não que em algum momento tivesse sido uma pessoa falante, mas parecia mais quieto, mais absorto em pensamentos. Já faziam três noites que Aragorn observava que ele não dormia, ficava sempre sentado em algum lugar, parado, talvez meditando, mas não era normal.

Nesta noite, em particular, o elfo se levantou de frente para o humano. "Não se preocupe, meu amigo. Pode dormir." E, em um segundo, sumiu na escuridão da floresta.

"Legolas!" Aragorn se levantou, chamando baixo, para que Gimli não acordasse. "O que está acontecendo?" Não sabia para que lado o loiro tinha ido, mas precisava encontra-lo. As noites não dormidas poderiam tê-lo feito ficar menos alerta.

Foi então que Aragorn se viu perdido entre árvores e folhas, sequer vendo o contorno do acampamento e a luz da lua era fraca por entre os galhos.

Ouviu, baixo, um som. Não tinha certeza do que era, mas resolveu seguir. Vezes parecia um lamento, outras parecia um arfar, mas, cada vez mais baixo, Aragorn ia reconhecendo um timbre.

"Legolas?" Arriscou, baixo, quando parecia que o murmúrio estava perto. O som parou. "Legolas, é você?" Acelerou os passos, tomando cuidado para não escorregar ou bater em algum galho, chegando a uma clareira onde a luz do luar reinava. Olhou a sua volta e viu, por trás de uma árvore, aquele cabelo claro e longo.

Se aproximou devagar, tentando não assustar o elfo. Chegou perto o bastante para ver que chorava com a cabeça apoiada na árvore. Tremia e parecia consumido por uma dor infinita. Demorou alguns segundos para ver o humano ali e tentar fugir, mas as noites sem dormir o deixaram menos ágil e Aragorn o segurou pelo braço.

"O que houve? Porque está fugindo de mim?" Legolas abaixou o rosto e, por mais que Aragorn tentasse levantá-lo, continuou assim, chorando em silencio. "Porque derrama essas lágrimas, amigo?" Se ajoelhou a sua frente, querendo olhá-lo nos olhos.

Os olhos azuis do elfo pareceram se assustar com aquele movimento. As lágrimas não paravam por mais que quisesse e os soluços voltaram. Sentia-se fraco por chorar. Aragorn nunca mais o veria como um bravo guerreiro, só como um garoto chorão.

Caiu de joelhos, jogando para o ar o resto de orgulho que o fazia fugir, deixando-se abraçar pelo moreno. Sentiu os braços fortes o protegendo como se protege a quem se ama, as mãos acariciando seus cabelos com carinho e aquela respiração próxima de seu pescoço. Riu de como era idiota. Talvez fosse mesmo uma criança, a mais sonhadora e idiota delas por dar sentimentos às ações daquele homem. Se ele o abraçava era porque era bom, era porque abraçaria qualquer um que precisasse de consolo.

"Não quero te preocupar com problemas idiotas, Aragorn" Limpou algumas lágrimas, se afastando do abraço, mas o olhar do humano era muito preocupado e deixava claro que não se acalmaria enquanto não soubesse o motivo de tanto sofrimento. "Por favor, não insista... Só sua presença já é o bastante para me ajudar..."

"Então porque fugiu quando me viu?"

O Elfo se sentia encurralado. As mãos de Aragorn voltaram a se fechar em seus braços para que não fugisse o olhar desconfiado parecia ler até sua última insegurança. Sentia novas lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos e sua respiração ficar mais rápida.

"Não me odeie, por favor." Murmurou baixinho antes de tomar fôlego. "Quando você dorme perto de mim eu tenho uma vontade quase incontrolável de te atacar..." Falava cada vez mais baixo e rápido. Estava tão nervoso... "E isso vem ficando cada vez mais forte, a ponto de eu não conseguir dormir nos últimos dias..." Sentia suas mãos tremendo. Nunca achou que falar alguma coisa poderia ser tão difícil, ainda mais falando para aquele com quem mais compartilhou segredos em sua vida. "Eu sei que é errado eu ter essa... vontade... ainda mais porque, além de estarmos em uma missão, você é um homem... e... e ama Arwen..." As lágrimas, teimosas, voltaram a rolar por seu rosto enquanto soltava aquelas palavras que criavam vida própria e não mediam o que diziam. "Eu só preciso aprender a lidar com isso... não tem porque se preocupar..." O susto fez com que Aragorn soltasse um pouco seus braços, o deixando levantar, mas este logo o puxou de volta, antes que fugisse, segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos calejadas.

"Você me ama, Legolas?" A voz calma de Aragorn chegou aos ouvidos de Legolas como se estivesse enraivecida e o loiro caiu em prantos, imaginando que o nojo que proporcionava era o bastante para que ele o matasse ali mesmo. "Acalme-se!" Tentou limpar o rosto do amigo, que estava tomado pelo pânico. Nunca imaginara ver aquele homem, tão bonito, tão forte, se mostrando tão indefeso.

"Amo." Soltou em meio ao choro, sem encarar o outro. "Eu sinto muito... Por favor, não me odeie..."

Aragorn puxou o rosto que tinha entre as mãos e lhe deu um rápido beijo. O elfo o olhou assustado, surpreso, enquanto as últimas lágrimas terminavam seu caminho por seu rosto.

"Por que eu o odiaria?" O moreno mostrou um sorriso caloroso, divertindo-se com a expressão do loiro. "Eu me sinto honrado de ser amado por um homem tão incrível quanto você, meu amigo." Viu uma confusão ainda maior tomando conta de Legolas. "Amor não escolhe sexo, Legolas." Ajudou o outro a se levantar assim que o fez, passando o braço pela cintura do elfo, encarando-o de perto. "Mas eu sempre disse que, se fosse para amar um homem, teria de ser meu melhor amigo." Beijou o rosto ainda molhado pelas lágrimas.

Legolas, dessa vez, foi quem o puxou para um beijo. Um beijo que ansiava a meses, um beijo profundo e cheio do desespero que o consumia a dias. Sentiu uma mão de Aragon passeando por suas costas até chegar em sua nuca, onde segurou seu cabelo para puxar sua cabeça para o lado, abrindo caminho para beijos em seu pescoço. O elfo se sentia num sonho, se sentia protegido.

A única testemunha daquela noite foi a lua e o céu vermelho, talvez, dessa vez, um vermelho de paixão.

Ao saírem no dia seguinte, para continuarem tentando salvar os hobbits, Gimli saiu na frente do acampamento, sorridente.

"Elfo, a sua imortalidade faz você ser velho na hora de andar? Vamos logo!" Estava contente de ser, pela primeira vez, a pessoa que andava a frente, apesar de suas pernas curtas. "Você também, Aragorn. Vocês dois estão muito lentos hoje!"

Aragorn e Legolas trocaram um olhar cúmplice, sorrindo. Mesmo em tempos de guerra, era boa a sensação de estarem juntos.


End file.
